¿Noche de Paz?
by Chillis
Summary: El Cuarteto TLC/NAFTA  pasaran juntos la navidad... pero nunca esperaron que sus parejas y familia más cercana fueran! One-shot. Rusia/MexicoSur. MexicoNorte/EEUU. Prucan. Spamano. FRUK. Regalo para Hinata Jagerjaques, por ser review 100 de TUP! :D


N/A: One-shot para Hinata Jagerjaques por ser mi review #100 en TUP! Bueno~ Ella pidio un RusiaxMéxicoSur, con una pizca de FRUK y varios sazonados :D Los sazonados son: MexicoNortexEEUU, Prucan, Spamano y Gerita. Tambien~ les presento a mi OC de Texas :D Hijo de Pedro y Alfred~

Hetalia no es mio, Latin Hetalia tampoco, pero mi hermoso Josué Alejandro Sánchez Jones (Joshua Alexander Sánchez Jones) es mio! :D

**¿Noche de Paz? **

Pedro y Matthew estaban acomodando la mesa, con estampado de Nochebuenas, en lo que Itzel preparaba el pavo, y mantenía a Alfred lejos de la cocina.

Era un 24 de diciembre, muy ordinario, en Estados Unidos. El árbol estaba en la sala, lleno ya de regalos, y varios adornos. En la chimenea, colgaban cinco calcetines. Dos con la bandera de México, una con la bandera de Estados Unidos, una con la de Canadá y finalmente, una de Texas.

Era tradición que el cuarteto TLC pasara la navidad y año nuevo juntos. Más este año sería diferente. Este año tanto Canadá como México del Sur iban a invitar a sus parejas, Gilbert e Iván, respectivamente. Era más que obvio que México del Norte y Estados Unidos habían formalizado su relación a "novios" después de casi 200 años de dimes y diretes entre los dos. Y su hijo, Texas, también conocido como Josué Alejando Sánchez Jones, o Joshua Alexander Sánchez Jones, dependiendo de cual padre le preguntaras, de quince años humanos, adoraba la formalización de la situación romántica de sus padres. Tanto que invitó a sus abuelos, Inglaterra y España, a la cena. Luego, resultó que Canadá invitó a Francia también, y dejo que Prusia trajera a su "no-tan-awesome-como-su-Birdie-o-yo Bruder" Alemania. Luego, Antonio había rogado para que Romano también fuera a la cena. Y Feli le rogó a su Doitsu para acompañarlo porque "ve, mi fratello también va a ir".

-Pedro, me aburro-se quejó Alfred abrazando al mexicano por la espalda.

-Pues no seas burro.-comentó Pedro colocando unas servilletas de tela en la mesa- Ve con Alex a jugar videojuegos.

Antes de que Alfred pudiera decir algo, alguien tocó la puerta.

-¡Yo abro!-exclamó Itzel corriendo hacia la puerta de la entrada, quitándose el mandil y acomodándose el vestido y el cabello, el cual estaba suelto, revelando varios rizos color azabache, recogidos por una diadema con una flor de Nochebuena. Abrió la puerta y dio su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Itzel!

-¡Papá Toño! ¡Mamá Lovi! Pasen, pasen. Están puntuales. Ni el cejón pirata marca patito ha llegado.

Itzel hizo pasar a Antonio y a Romano, quienes se fueron a saludar a Pedro, a Alfred (a regañadientes), a Alex (con alegría característica de los abuelos), y por último a Canadá, después de que lo ignoraron por dos minutos. Itzel colocó el plato lleno de churros y tomates en la mesa, antes de devolverse a la cocina, esta vez sin mandil, ya que Antonio se lo había puesto para ayudar a su hija con la comida.

Cinco minutos después de risas entre Pedro y España, hablando desde la cocina y el comedor, la puerta se volvió a abrir, revelando a Inglaterra, Francia, y Rusia. El anglo y el galo estaban metidos en una gran discusión sobre los Scones que había preparado el cejudo, mientras que Rusia los oía, su aura volviéndose cada vez más amenazante.

-¡Iván!- exclamó Itzel abrazando al alto ruso, quien regresó el abrazo, una sonrisa tierna en el rostro y sin atisbo del aura maléfica que había segundos antes.

-Itzel, feliz Nochebuena-le murmuró al oído, causando la risa de la mexicana, quien solo le tomó la mano enguantada y lo guió al comedor.

-Oh, l'amour-comentó Francia antes de seguir a la pareja

-Campesino, no me dejes aquí -dijo Inglaterra cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose también al comedor. Entró para ver como Rusia y Pedro se saludaban, incitando los celos de Alfred, en lo que Romano platicaba con Texas sobre mafia, Itzel tenía en la mano las crepas dulces que Francia había traído, mientras ponía un girasol en un jarrón. Oyó a Francia y a España en la cocina, discutiendo los platillos que se iban a servir. Decidió que lo más seguro sería ir a la cocina, así que saludo los presentes rápidamente, antes de dirigirse a la cocina, más Itzel con cuchara en mano le cortó el paso.

-Pones un pie en la cocina, y te castro con una cuchara de madera.-le amenazó la mexicana con los brazos cruzados.

-Angleterre, ni se te ocurra entrar con tus Scones.

- Joder, te quiero fuera de aquí-exclamó España apareciendo detrás de Itzel, el cuchillo para pavo estaba en su mano derecha.- Tu sentido culinario es pésimo.

-Lo es- corearon todos, haciendo que Inglaterra se pasmara.

-¿Dulce o picante, el chocolate?-preguntó Itzel entrando a la cocina.

-¡Dulce!

-¡Como lo hacía Tata!-exclamó Pedro

-Picante, por favor-pidió Rusia con una sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta por la mexicana.

"_Todavía no entiendo está relación" _Pensaron Francia e Inglaterra antes de mirarse, hasta que les cayó en cuenta que se estaban mirando como el ruso y la mexicana se acababan de ver y se voltearon contrariados, Francis con pañuelo en mano, Arthur maldiciendo por lo bajo. En eso la puerta fue azotada, haciendo que la gran mayoría de los presentes saltaran.

-¡Tío Gilbert!-exclamó Alex al ver quien había azotado la puerta, hizo pasar al prusiano, al alemán y al italiano que estaban cubiertos por una ligera capa de nieve, ya que había comenzado a nevar.

-Kesese, el awesome yo acaba de llegar, bola de amargados-dijo Prusia antes de saludar a todos de mano y besar a Canadá en los labios, hasta que Inglaterra carraspeó, indignado.

-Josh, ayuda a tus tíos a bajar los regalos.-le ordenó Alfred mirando al albino con odio sobreprotector. El texano se limitó a rodar los ojos mientras se ponía su saco y salir de la casa.

-Mon cheri, no te enojes por la muestra de amour que notre fil tiene por mon ami.

-¡Me vale pepino si se aman o no! ¡Las muestras de afecto deben de ser privadas, lejos de miradas ajenas!

-Pero, Angleterre, ¿no te acuerdas de aquella vez, cuando nos besamos enfrente de la Reina?-le recordó Francis besando la mejilla del británico, quien se ruborizó. Alfred puso una cara de asco, Canadá tenía una cara de "Trágame tierra".

* * *

La mesa estaba llena de varios manjares dignos de una grandiosa cena navideña. Más los presentes estaban sumidos en un silencio sepulcral.

España estaba sentado en cabecera, mientras que en la otra estaba Inglaterra. A la izquierda de España estaba Romano, seguido de México del Sur, Rusia, Italia, Prusia y Canadá al lado derecho de Inglaterra. A la izquierda del isleño, estaba Francia, un asiento vacío, Alemania, Estados Unidos, México del Norte y Texas al lado derecho de España.

-Insisto que Texas se siente a mi lado- argumentó Inglaterra, mirando a España con odio- Me gustaría entablar una conversación con el chico.

-Deja que el rapaz se siente donde él quiera. Si quiere sentarse a un lado de su papá, no hay nada que pueda impedir eso.

-No dejemos que el pavo se enfríe-dijo Itzel con una sonrisa forzada antes de pararse y empezar a rebanar el pavo. Todos la miraban con miedo, al ver la velocidad y destreza con la que cortaba el ave, no pudiendo evitar el pensar que aquel cuchillo podría terminar en las regiones vitales de alguno de los presentes por alguna extraña razón.

Los platos llenos de comida fueron repartidos, y todos curiosos, probaron bocado.

-Delicioso…

-¡Magnifique!

-Tía, esto está exquisito…

-Usaste la receta de la familia… muy bien, al menos no decidiste agregarle churros como al loco de mi derecha.

-Lovi no digas eso, fusosososo, está todo muy rico

-Kesesesese, tienes que pasarnos la receta…

-Le faltó sal.

El silencio inundó el comedor nuevamente ante el comentario de Inglaterra, haciendo que todos los presentes lo miraran sorprendidos.

-Disculpa, ¿Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

-Is lacking salt.

-Pero… pero… yo no… la receta… no dice…

Una mano se posó en el hombro de Itzel, llamando su atención. Era Rusia, quien veía al británico con veneno.

-No le hace falta sal, está todo perfecto. ¿Da?

El silencio volvió, mientras que todos miraban al ruso de ojos amatistas, y su sonrisa infantil. Nadie se atrevió a corregirle nada, así que todos volvieron a comer. Las miradas envenenadas cruzaban la mesa. Entre España e Inglaterra, Rusia y América, Romano a Alemania, de Alemania a Prusia.

-Mañana iremos a la casa de Martín, ya que habrá fiesta de navidad, aunque entiende por qué no pudimos ir a la cena de hoy.- dijo Antonio bebiendo un poco de agua.- Me dijo que invitara a Itzel…

-Jajaja, no te preocupes, Papá Toño, que mañana vamos a ir-dijo Pedro alegre por la idea de fastidiar los planes del argentino.

-¿Todo está bien, Rusia?

-Da, solo que estaba pensando en mis hermanas.

-No te preocupes por ellas, si quieres, pasado mañana vamos a visitarlas…

Gracias, Itzel-dijo Rusia antes de besar a la mexicana en la mejilla, quien solo atinó a reírse por lo bajo.

-Ve, Doitsu, mañana hay que visitar a Nihon, ya que no pudo venir hoy…

-Birdie, espero que te la estés pasando bien.

-Cl-claro que sí, Gil. Estoy disfrutando todo

-¡Kesesese, genial!

-Dime, Prusia, ¿cuando me van a dar nietos?-preguntó Francia con una sonrisa.

-Ah, Francis, hemos estado hablando de eso, pero mi Birdie quiere que nos casemos primero, antes de traer a Nueva Prusia al mundo.

-Alex, ¿no tienes novia?-preguntó Antonio mirando a su nieto con una sonrisa pícara.

-Si es cierto, he oído por ahí que te llevas bien con Lilly.-comentó Pedro pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hijo, quien se veía contrariado.

-Solo somos amigos. Aparte, se la pasa todo el tiempo con San Marino.

-Oh, pero te la pasas todo el día con Sealand y Letonia-comentó Rusia con una sonrisa.

-Ah, con que le tiras _al otro lado_

-¡N-no!

Idiota, cállate, el pobre está temblando de vergüenza- alegó Romano antes de girarse a su nieto- Alessandro, nadie en **mi** familia te va a juzgar por ser del otro bando, solo no encuentres a un idiota como tu abuelo.

-¿Qué tal Nueva Zelanda?-sugirió Itzel- pero se la pasa todo el día platicando con Gales, su amor por las ovejas es excesivo.

-¿Tía, también tu?

-¿Qué tal Taiwán?-sugirió Alfred divertido con la situación.

-¿Y sufrir por el Wok of d00m?-alegó Alex antes de reírse junto con Alfred.

-Vamos, el Wok de China no es nada comparado con el sartén de Hungría- comentó Gilbert- Hablo por experiencia propia.

-Honhonhon, ¿Qué hay de Islandia?

-Está con Hong Kong. Nihon no podía creérselo- dijo Italia antes de volver a su plato de comida.

-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamó Prusia antes de mirar a Canadá- Haremos que Nueva Prusia sea chica, y así saldría con Texas.

-No.

-Pero birdie, esta idea es genial, ¡vamos!

-Serían primos, eso es incesto.

-Pffff, también lo son Alfred y Pedro, Antonio y Romano, Dinamarca y Noruega, Argentina y Chile, Cuba y Venezuela, Ecuador y Colombia, Nicaragua y Costa Rica, Belice y Guatemala, Puerto Rico y República Dominicana, Austria y Suiza, Brasil y Bolivia, ¿quieres que siga?

-No gracias-dijo Canadá con una expresión seria.

-¿Qué hay de Corea del Sur?-sugirió Italia

-Italia, tienes salsa en la mejilla…-dijo Alemania limpiando al italiano.

-¡No dejaré que un chinito-coreano-quien-sabe-que se la pase tocando el pecho de mi hijo!-Espetó Pedro alzando su tenedor antes de golpear la mesa.

-¿Vietnam?

-Odia a Daddy Alfred…

-Cierto… hm… ¿Qué tal con el próximo hijo de Manu?

-¡Mi hijo no se casara con un argentino o moriré en el intento! Tú mejor que nadie sabe eso, Itzel.

-Solo decía.

La charla continuó enlistando varios países que podrían ser pareja de Texas, para la contrariedad del texano, quien estaba más rojo que lo que Romano alguna vez podría llegar a ser. Mientras que todos los hombres estaban enfrascados en la sobremesa sobre quien sería mejor pareja para Alex, Itzel y Romano despejaban la mesa de platos sucios y la comida sobrante, guardándola en bolsas, para los recalentados del día de Navidad. Porque no había nada mejor que un buen recalentado de Pavo.

-Itzel, ¿estás segura de andar con Rusia?-le preguntó Romano mirando a la mexicana.

-Si ¿por?

-Digo, es que el, está… ya sabes…

-Mamá Lovi, gracias por preocuparte, pero yo estoy más que segura, sé que no es un hombre muy sencillo de entender. Solo déjame ver si de veras no es el sicótico que todos creen que es. Por lo que ya he visto, esa no es la situación, es una persona dulce y cariñosa cuando llegas a conocerlo.

-De acuerdo. Pero ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

-Gracias, mamá Lovi-dijo Itzel antes de abrazar al italiano y salir de la cocina, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-mi bambini están creciendo muy rápido.- dijo Romano antes de que dos brazos fuertes lo abrazaran por detrás. Unos labios dulces le besaron el cuello.

-Estos niños sí que están creciendo-coincidió Antonio al oído de Romano- ¿Quieres más niños? Sé que debe de haber por ahí algún hechizo que Itzel nos pueda hacer…

* * *

Las siguientes dos horas, todos abrieron sus regalos, que iban desde tomates hasta libros de cocina para idiotas, edición para británicos. Risas, chistes de doble sentido y churros llenaron la sala.

-Bruder, hay que irnos.-dijo Alemania la ver la hora que era, ya que Feli dormía en su regazo, a pesar de las miradas envenenadas de Romano.

-¿Por qué? Si Rusia se queda con Itzel esta noche, yo tengo derecho de quedarme con mi Birdie. ¡No! West no es justo, ustedes se la pasaran *censurado* toda la noche, y yo oyendo sus *censurado* e Ita-chan dirá oh, Doitsu, más, más, y tú dirás *censurado*. ¡Yo quiero quedarme con mi Birdie y que me de mi regalo de navidad!

-¿Che cosa?-gritó Romano parándose con tomate en mano, listo para lanzárselo al alemán.

-Lovi, Gilbert está borracho, no sabe lo que dice-mintió España para poder tranquilizar al iracundo italiano

-¡Toño, no estoy borracho!

-Antonio, Gilbert tiene razón. Angleterre, nos vamos- dijo Francia parándose- Gracias por la fina comida. Aparte, hoy es 24 de diciembre y todavía es muy temprano. Tengo que ir a repartir amour para aquellos países que están solos. Honhonhon.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver, Frog! No dejaré que arruines la navidad como en el 2007.-dijo Arthur siguiendo al galo por la puerta.

Alemania rodó los ojos antes de cargar a Feli en sus brazos.

-Si mañana no estás en casa al mediodía, confiscaré toda tu cerveza, Bruder.-amenazó Ludwig antes de despedirse de todos e irse.

-En vista del éxito obtenido, nos retiramos, Pedro, Itzel-dijo España antes de abrazar a sus dos hijos, depositando un beso en la frente de Itzel. Romano hizo lo mismo antes de despedirse de mano de Alfred e Iván. España estaba diciéndole algo por lo bajo a Alex, quien solo se ruborizó y asintió.- Cuidado y me entere de que paso algo que no debió pasar, ¿entendido?-dijo señalando a Alfred e Iván, quienes asintieron.-Nos vemos, Gilbert, Mateo.

-Ciao- murmuró Romano antes de seguir a Antonio, quien le pasó el brazo por detrás de la cintura y lo abrazó.

-Josué Alejandro, a dormir.-le ordenó Pedro antes de dirigirse a las escaleras. Alex murmuró por lo bajo- Sigue así y le llamo a Finlandia para que no te traiga regalos.

-No, no, ya me callo.-dijo Alex siguiendo a su padre. Alfred solo rió antes de subir las escaleras.

-Mattie, ve a dormir, ya me has ayudado mucho hoy-dijo Itzel quitándole los papeles de regalo que el canadiense tenía en las manos.

-¿Segura, Itzel?-preguntó Matthew titubeante, Itzel asintió con una sonrisa antes de ver como Prusia jalaba al canadiense a las escaleras.

El ruso y la mexicana tiraron todos los papeles en una bolsa para reciclarlos luego. Iván jaló a Itzel hacia sí cuando ella intentó retirarse a su cuarto, abrazándola, se agachó y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Da-dijo señalando un muérdago que colgaba debajo de ellos.- Aparte, no te he dado mi regalo de navidad…

-Iván…

-Мексика, (Meksika=México), Itzel…- murmuró Iván acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Itzel, y acariciar su mejilla, con su mano nuevamente enguantada- Gracias por todo. Por no alejarte de mi cuando…

-Sshh…-murmuró Itzel antes de ponerse de puntitas y besar al ruso nuevamente. Y nuevamente. Iván la alzó en sus manos, y subieron las escaleras, para su regalo de navidad.


End file.
